Quand tout est sombre
by starck29
Summary: OS review du dernier épisode de la saison 5 de la série. RIP Jon.


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est tiré de la série Game of Thrones_

_Note d'Auteur_ : Merci à Angelica R qui a bêta-reader ce texte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toujours sans spoil, et bonne lecture.

**Quand tout est sombre**

Les cinq milles sauvageons du peuple libre avaient traversés le mur et s'étaient installés dans plusieurs châteaux de la garde nuit et dans des villages alentours. Tormund avait naturellement pris la direction de l'un des château, celui de Fort Nox. Il avait été restauré et cent cinquante des leurs s'y étaient installés. C'était peu, mais c'était toujours un fort de plus de remis en état et une porte d'entrée en moins contre les marcheurs blancs.

Ce matin là, Tormund et deux de ces hommes montaient la garde sur le mur lorsqu'ils virent un cavalier arriver au galop. Ils redescendirent en vitesse pour l'accueillir, ne se doutant pas de la nouvelle qu'il venait leur annoncer.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent et le cavalier entra, c'était un corbeau. Il mit pied à terre.

\- Edd la douleur, le salua Tormund

Devant le visage passif et abattu de l'homme, le chef des sauvageons su que l'heure était grave.

\- Le Lord commandant … Jon Snow est mort.

\- Comment ?

\- Ser Alliser, son écuyer Holy, et vingt-et-un autres membres de la garde de nuit l'ont poignardé. C'est son loup, Fantôme, qui l'a retrouvé, vidé de son sang dans la neige.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que … parce qu'ils vous as fait traverser le mur et vous as donné une partie de nos forts. Écoutez-moi, d'autres de mes frères vont bientôt venir, avec l'intention de vous exterminer.

\- Qui dirige la garde ?

\- Personne, pour l'instant. Des élections vont bientôt avoir lieu, il est probable que ce soit Ser Alliser qui soit élu Lord commandant.

\- C'est un coup d'état, murmura le sauvageon

\- Oui, un de plus.

\- Où pouvons-nous partir ? Nous restons pour votre peuple des sauvageons.

\- Si vous partez à l'est et que vous traversez la mer, vous pourriez vous engager comme mercenaires.

\- C'est quoi un mercenaire ? demanda Tormund intrigué

\- Un homme qui loue ses services à de puissants des hommes riches.

\- Il les loue ?

\- Contre de l'argent.

\- Hors de question, c'est pas notre peuple ça.

\- Dans ce cas, hésita Eddison, vous pouvez essayer d'aller plus au Sud, de trouver un seigneur qui vous accorderait sa protection et qui vous laisserait s'installer sur ces terres. La guerre n'est pas une solution envisageable pour vous.

\- Tormund ! hurla un autre sauvageons, d'autres corbeaux arrivent.

Avant que l'homme n'ait put ordonner d'ouvrir ou non les portes, le sauvageon qui les avaient vus fut abattu d'une flèche.

\- Ils sont déjà là …, pesta Eddison

Plus au Sud, à Port-Réal, la reine Cersei Lannister exultait de rage. Sa fille, sa précieuse Myrcella était morte. Empoisonnée par la putain d'Oberyn Martell. Elle avait fait lever toute l'armée et s'apprêtait à partir en guerre. Elle laissait une chance au prince Dorian d'éviter la guerre, si il lui livrait Ellaria. Sinon, elle exécuterait le prince Trystan et marcherait sur Dorne.

\- Ma reine, intervint le Grand Mestre Pycelle en entrant dans la salle du conseil restreint, le prince Dorian de Dorne est mort dans un coup d'état, mené par Lady Ellaria.

\- Cette femme n'est qu'une putain, hurla la reine-mère, dites à Ser Ilyn Payne qu'il a une nouvelle tête à prendre. Et mettez nos armées en marche Dorne.

\- Comment va le roi ?

\- Mal, très mal. Où en êtes-vous avec mon oncle Kevan ?

\- Il a dut retourner à Castral Roc pour une affaire importante, et nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne le quitte plus jamais.

\- Bien, notre nouveau garde royal partira également avec l'armée.

\- L'abomination crée par Qyburn ?

\- Ce n'est pas une abomination, Grand Mestre, c'est une amélioration. Ser Gregor est invincible maintenant.

\- Quand est-il de Ser Jaime et de ce Bronn de la Néra ?

\- Ils prendront la tête de l'armée. Que les chevaliers du Val de Lord Baelish se joignent aussi à notre armée, rappellez à ce tenancier de bordel à qui il doit le rang qu'il occupe aujourd'hui.

\- Bien majesté.


End file.
